Sonic & Megaman X: Blues and Reds Unite to Fight
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Tired of losing to Sonic, Metal Sonic transports himself to a new world to find a way to beat him. Later, the Master Emerald transports both Sonic and Knuckles to Abel City. Home of the Maverick Hunters. So what happens when the Blue Blur and Rad Red meet the two best Maverick Hunters, X and Zero?
1. Chapter 1

**What's up? Time for a new fanfic and my first Crossover fanfic. One thing you guys may not know about me is that I'm a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. Like, HUGE fan. Sonic's actually been my favorite game series since I was a kid. My favorite characters are Sonic and Shadow. My brother is a fan of Knuckles and Manic from Sonic Underground. But this fanfic won't have Shadow or Manic involved. Now another game series I am a big fan of is the Megaman X series. So I thought, why not put my two favorite game series together in one story? The idea for this was inspired by the "Worlds Collide" Sonic x Megaman comics and the Metal Sonic vs Zero Death Battle. However, this fanfic will not be based on the comics at all. One or two things, but no more than that. I'm pretty excited to get this started. So let's get to it. Without farther adieu, Sonic and Megaman X: Blues and Reds Unite to Fight.**

* * *

Mobius, the home of Sonic and his friends. In a forest outside of the city, in the middle of the night, there was a battle happening. Clashing with each other with high speeds were Sonic and the robot version of himself created by Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic sole purpose was to destroy Sonic any way that he could. But time after time, he would always lose to Sonic. Even with all of his abilities and skills to surpass Sonic, he could never beat him even once. Currently, Metal Sonic was going rogue again and not following Eggman's orders.

As the two clashed with their spin dashes, Sonic had a bit more power into his and knocked Metal Sonic down to the ground. After that, Sonic had a confident smirk on his face as he rubbed his nose.

"Hehe! Looks like the game's up, Metal. You lose." Sonic said confidently.

" _Why? Why is it that I can't ever defeat you?_ " Metal Sonic said as he began getting up. " _All the data I have should be enough._ "

"Metal Metal Metal. You are gonna more than data on my friends just to defeat me." Sonic said while smirking and shrugging.

" _Hmmm... perhaps it's not just the data I have here. Perhaps I need data from_ _ **somewhere else.**_ _"_ Metal Sonic said.

"Huh?" Sonic said looking confused.

Metal Sonic then started to charge up his energy. Not just that, the 7 chaos emeralds started to surround him. This surprised Sonic that he had the chaos emeralds on him.

"The chaos emeralds? How did you get those?" Sonic asked looking surprised.

Metal Sonic didn't say anything, he just charged up all the power he had with the power of the chaos emeralds. Sonic quickly jumped back from Metal Sonic. He didn't know what he was planning, but Sonic knew that it wasn't gonna be good. After Metal Sonic's energy peaked, he released it as a giant pillar of light. Feeling blinded by the light, Sonic had to cover his eyes. After a while, the light began to weaken up and when Sonic looked, Metal Sonic was nowhere to be found. All 7 of the chaos emeralds, however, were still here.

"Huh?" Sonic said looking around. He then walks up to the emeralds and picks one of them up. "The emeralds are here, but where's Metal Sonic?"

It was like Metal Sonic disappeared out of thin air. Sonic remember Metal Sonic saying something about needing data from somewhere else. The quest was... where? Sonic decided that he might as well collect the emeralds while they were here. Then... as he picked up the last emerald, he felt a strong surge of chaos energy in the air.

"Huh? What's this weird vibe that I'm getting?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic quickly ran up a tall tree and looked up at the sky. He sees the surge of energy coming from an island floating in the sky.

"It's coming from Angel Island." Sonic said looking concerned.

Sonic then quickly ran to get his plane to see what was up at Angel Island.

Meanwhile, someone was already on Angel Island. The guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles stands near the Master Emerald, which is currently emitting a strong amount of energy. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened with the Master Emerald, but this was different. Knuckles could tell.

"What's going on with the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked himself. "Something like this has never happened before."

"YO! KNUX!" Shouted out someone from behind him. It was Sonic.

"Sonic!" Knuckles said noticing his blue friend.

"What's up with the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me. I can't make heads or tails of it. It was fine at one point, then it just started glowing like this out of nowhere." Knuckles stated.

"Does it have something to do with Metal Sonic?" Sonic asked while pondering a bit.

"Metal Sonic?" Knuckles said confused.

"Just a while ago, I was battling with Metal. But then he uses the chaos emeralds and just... vanished." Sonic said to Knuckles.

"Vanished?" Knuckles said.

"He left the chaos emeralds, but I don't know where he went. He did say something about trying to get data from somewhere else. But I have no idea what he meant by that." Sonic stated.

"So... it sounds like Metal Sonic is why the Master Emerald is acting like this." Knuckles stated.

The Master Emerald started glowing brighter and brighter. Both Sonic and Knuckles had to cover their eyes.

"Tch! Its power is crazily overflowing." Knuckles said still covering his eyes.

"Yeah! It's nuts." Sonic said also covering his eyes.

As the Master Emerald glowed more, it also started to form cracks in itself. Sonic and Knuckles grunted more from the blinding light. The next thing to happen was a giant green light surrounded both Sonic and Knuckles. It was a similar fashion to Metal Sonic. Once the light as gone, Sonic, Knuckles, and the Master Emerald were all gone. Disappeared without a trace.

Down on the ground, were both Sonic and Knuckles. The two of them slowly began to wake back up. As they got up, the two of them looked around and were both unfamiliar with the surrounding.

"Where... are we?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Not sure." Knuckles said to Sonic. "Nothing's ringing a bell."

The two then decided to get a better look at where they were and from a distance, they saw something that caught their eyes. A large futuristic city. The two of them don't recall seeing anything like it before. It wasn't like the city they see in their past adventures. It was... totally different in more ways than one.

"Sonic, I don't think we're on Angel Island anymore." Knuckles stated.

"Angel Island? I don't even think we're on our own planet anymore." Sonic said looking a bit worried.

Wherever Sonic and Knuckles were, they could tell this was gonna be the beginning of a new adventure.

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Blues and Reds Unite to Fight, Sonic battled against Metal Sonic. When it seems like Sonic was winning, Metal Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds and vanished out of sight. While this was happening, something was going on at Angel Island. Sonic goes over there and runs into Knuckles to find out it was the Master Emerald. A giant surge of power surround the Emerald and a big flash engulfs both Sonic and Knuckles in it. When they wake up, they found out that they have been sent to another world besides their own. What's in store for Sonic and Knuckles now? Let's find out.**

* * *

Abel City. It was a highly populated city with floating cars and tall buildings. It's around the time of 21XX and everything seemed normal. Abel City is also the home of the Maverick Hunters HQ. The Maverick Hunters were formed from a group and humans and Reploids to fight Mavericks and keep the peace of the world. Two of the best Maverick Hunters are X and Zero. The two have faced many challenges and have always come on top. So it was no surprise they were the best.

It was nighttime and currently, there was something going down. The alerts around the HQ were flashing red lights and shouting out "WARNING! WARNING!". When that happens, it means that they were picking up a Maverick Reading. The pink armor Reploid navigator, Alia, gave both X and Zero a briefing.

"X, Zero, there's a Maverick Reading at the Abel Databank. It seems like someone is hacking into the main data storage and illegally scanning information from it." Alia stated.

"The Databank has information on everything. This includes criminals and past Mavericks." X stated.

"If that information ever got into the wrong hands, who knows what they could do with it." Zero said.

"Well then, we better go and stop them." X said. "You ready, Zero?"

"You know me. I'm always ready." Zero said with a confident smile.

"Heh! I expect nothing less." X said smiling as well.

X and Zero ran to the transporters and got on it. With a few flashing lights surrounding the platform, X and Zero disappeared in a small flash. X and Zero were now being transported to the Abel Databank to stop whatever Maverick was there.

The Abel Databank. It's basically the place where the entire world's database is held. History, Dangerous Events, and even Maverick and Criminal records were all stored in the system's main hard drive. The building had advanced security, but for someone to sneak in and extract data, they would have to be very skilled.

X and Zero had already made it inside the building. The both already assumed that the Maverick was still extracting data. So they headed to the room where the main hard drive was. They were sure to sneak quietly. Eventually, they made it to the Main Computer. As expected, the Maverick was there and he was extracting the data from the hard drive. X and Zero still played stealthily as they quietly stood by the entrance.

"There's the Maverick." X said quietly to Zero.

"So what's our next move?" Zero quietly asked X.

"Let's see who the Maverick is and what do they want." X said quietly to Zero.

"Got it." Zero said nodding.

X and Zero slowly walked behind the Maverick. X's right arm turned in his X Buster and Zero got out his Z Saber. X pointed his X Buster at the Maverick before shouting out to it.

"FREEZE!" X shouted. This made the Maverick stopped extracting. "Who are you? Turn around so we can see your face."

The Maverick then turned around. But... it wasn't just any rogue robot. It was Metal Sonic. Looks like Metal Sonic found his way into this world as well. It seems that the chaos emeralds helped him pulled this off. X and Zero were a bit concerned. They never saw a Maverick like him before.

"This Maverick is not in my database." Zero said.

" _Maverick? Is that what you call the robots of this world?_ " Metal Sonic asked.

"Of this world? What do you mean by that?" X asked.

" _It doesn't matter. I have what I need._ " Metal Sonic said.

"What data did you extract? What do you want it for? Tell us." Zero said threatening the robot.

" _I don't need to tell you anything._ " Metal Sonic said to them.

Metal Sonic then turned on his thrusters and then sped out of the room and passed X and Zero. X and Zero both barely had time to react. Metal Sonic moved faster than any of them would expect.

"Woah! Did you see that?" Zero asked X sounding surprised.

"Hardly. Didn't expect him to move that fast." X said. "After him."

X and Zero quickly went after Metal Sonic. While doing this, X connected headquarters.

"This is X. We found the Maverick. He seems to possess incredible speed. Zero and I are on pursuit. Close the roads down til we stop him." X said.

Metal Sonic had already made it outside the building and was dashing out in the roads at high speed. To catch up with him, X and Zero used their hoverbikes. They were able to catch up with Metal Sonic really quickly. They both use their lasers on their bikes and fired and Metal Sonic. X was able to get a hit on him and stop him in his tracks. The road was clear enough to for them to settle things here. X and Zero jumped out of their bikes and faced Metal Sonic.

"Game over, Maverick. The chase ends here." X said pointing his buster at Metal Sonic.

" _The two of you are a nuisance._ " Metal Sonic said losing his patience.

"Says the one breaking the speed limit." Zero said pointing his Z buster at Metal like X.

" _Hmpt! If the two of you insist on getting in my way, then I have no choice but to eliminate the both of you._ " Metal Sonic said.

"We'll see about that." X said.

After saying that, X and Zero began their battle with Metal Sonic. X started things off with his signature Charge Shot at Metal. Metal dodged it with ease. Zero went up close to Metal and tried slashes him with his Z Saber. Metal dodge a few of the slashes, but one was able to hit him and send him back a bit. X then went for some more blasts with his X Buster. He was able to get a few hits and then a dust cloud appeared.

"Did we get him?" X asked Zero.

Not quite. Metal Sonic had surrounded himself with a powerful black shield in the shape of a diamond prism.

"What?" X said looking stunned.

"Did he shield himself?" Zero asked X.

" _Now it's my turn._ " Metal Sonic said ready to go on the offensive.

Metal Sonic then fired a mega laser from his chest at X and Zero. The both of them quickly dodged the blast.

"That was pretty powerful." X said.

"This guy is even tougher than he looks." Zero stated a bit impressed. "Fast and powerful."

"Guess we should step it up a bit." X said holding his buster up.

"I couldn't agree more." Zero said with a smirk.

X fired a few rounds from his X Buster at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic dodges each of them with ease. Zero went at him with his Z-Saber and actually got a hit in. Metal didn't really seem fazed by it much. Metal then went for his spin dash attack, which was similar to Sonic's. He dashed right at Zero and pushed him back a bit. He then went for several more dash attacks at Zero. X attacks Metal with a charge shot to help Zero and gets it a hit. Before giving Metal a chance to recover, X comes in close and dishes out some punches. He gives Metal Sonic, two straight punches and an uppercut combined with his charge shot for a power boost. The attack lifted Metal high in the air, but he quickly recovered by turning on his boosters. Metal stays up in the air for a bit.

" _Your skills are quite impressive, but I can't waste any more time with you._ " Metal Sonic said.

A large amount of electricity surrounded Metal Sonic. It looks like he was planning to do another powerful attack. X and Zero point their busters at him.

"He's planning something big. Get ready." X said.

"Got it." Zero said.

Metal Sonic then did one of his signature moves. Maximum Overdrive. A speedy and powerful charge attack and went for both X and Zero. X and Zero fired a few shots with their busters, but they didn't seem to slow him down. It looked like the two hunters were in a pinch. But then... something happened. What seemed like blue and red balls came and both collided with Metal Sonic's attack, halted it and pushed him back. This surprised not only Metal Sonic, but X and Zero as well.

" _What?_ " Metal Sonic said.

"What?" X and Zero said looking surprised.

The two balls then went to the ground and formed up. Turns out, it wasn't two balls, but a blue hedgehog and red echidna. It was Sonic and Knuckles who stood in front of X and Zero.

"Heh! So here's where you went off to, Metal Sonic." Sonic said with a cocky smile.

"Still causing trouble, I see." Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

" _Tch! Figures that you followed me here._ " Metal Sonic said to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Who are they?" Zero asked X.

"I've never seen them before. They don't look like robots, but they aren't humans." X said. "Are... they some type of anthropomorphic creatures? Also, the blue one looks a lot like the Maverick."

X and Zero have never seen creatures like Sonic and Knuckles before. It was also surprised that they were able to hold back Metal Sonic. Sonic and Knuckles looked back at X and Zero.

"Yo! You two okay?" Sonic asked them.

"Yeah. We're fine." X answered to Sonic.

"Look liked Metal was giving you a hard time. Let us handle him." Sonic said to X.

"Yeah. He'll be easy for us." Knuckles said while bumping his fist together.

"Hold on!" Zero said. "That maverick's tough. We can take of him ourselves."

"Huh?" Sonic said looking confused and scratching the side of his ears. "Tough? I beat this guy more times than I can count."

" _Things will be different this time._ " Metal said before dashing at Sonic.

"Heh. We'll see about that." Sonic said confidently.

Sonic and Metal quickly dashed at each other. Clashes several times at each other at high speeds. X and Zero were beyond surprised by Sonic's speed.

"Amazing! The blue one is just as fast as the Maverick." X said.

As Sonic and Metal stop colliding with each other, Knuckles jump into the fray. He dived at Metal Sonic with his right fist. Metal Sonic dodged it, but the impact from Knuckles' fist to the ground made quite a big crater.

"Woah! The red one has some pretty impressive strength." Zero said impressed.

"Heh heh. Do you still think things will be different?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

Metal calculated his chances of winning the battle while adding the factor that X and Zero were included too.

" _Changes of victory: 20%. There's no point in this battling a fight where defeat is high._ " Metal Sonic said. He then turned on his boosters. " _We'll settle things another time._ "

Metal Sonic then flew high in the air away from Sonic and the others.

"Wait!" X shouted out.

But it was too late. Metal Sonic was too far away from all of them. In short, Metal Sonic was able to escape from them.

"Aww! He's gone." Knuckles said looking ticked. "Should we go after him?"

"No point now. We don't know where he's flying to, let alone know the area." Sonic said to Knuckles. "Can't risk it."

"Right. Tch! First, the Master Emerald sends us here and now Metal Sonic? Weird day." Knuckles said.

"Excuse me?" X spoke to Sonic and Knuckles getting their attention. "Can I ask... who are you two?"

"Oh. Guess we need to introduce ourselves." Sonic said to X. "I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog" Sonic then gave a wink and a thumbs up. "Where I'm from, everyone calls me the fastest thing alive."

"I'm Knuckles. Knuckles The Echidna. Guardian of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said to X. "Also, my fist are lethal weapons."

"I can tell by the spikes on them." Zero stated.

"So, can you tell us who you two are?" Sonic asked X and Zero.

"I'm Mega Man X. But call me X." X said to Sonic and Knuckles.

"I'm his partner, Zero. We're both Maverick Hunters." Zero said to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Maverick Hunters?" Knuckles said looking interested.

"Mavericks are what we call robots that go rogue and reek havoc. It's our job to stop them." Zero stated.

"Huh. Sounds like your jobs isn't that different from ours." Sonic said since he and Knuckles have been taking on robots for a long time.

"Seems that you know a bit about that Maverick from earlier." X said.

"You mean Metal Sonic?" Sonic asked. "Don't know if you can call him that. He's always being rogue. He's been after me and my friends since day one. His ultimate goal is to defeat me."

"But... he's always failed." Knuckles added.

"Still... he seems to want to do something different now in his usual way." Sonic said pondering a bit.

"Sonic, we better find some clues on what Metal Sonic is after." Knuckles said.

"Right." Sonic said.

Sonic and Knuckles then started walking, but then X spoke to them.

"Hold on." X shouted out to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Huh? What is it?" Sonic asked X.

"If you're after him, then we should all help each other." X suggested.

"So you want to help out? How come?" Knuckles asked.

"Metal Sonic, was it? Not too long ago, he collected some vital data from the Abel Databank. Whatever data he collected, it can't be good news." Zero said. "Like I said, it's our job to stop robots like him."

"Zero's right. So it should benefit that we help each other out." X said. "It also seems that we don't know what each other knows. It could help both of us if we share each other some info."

"Hmmmm..." Sonic went. X was right. Sonic and Knuckles don't know the first thing about X's world. To go after Metal Sonic by themselves wouldn't be the best idea. "Can you give us a moment?"

Sonic and Knuckles stepped away from X and Zero to talk for a moment.

"What do you think, Knux?" Sonic asked his red friend.

"I'm not sure if we should trust these guys or not." Knuckles said. "These two also don't look like pushovers."

"They did handle Metal Sonic pretty well." Sonic said. "Plus, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't trust him." Sonic then smirked a bit. "How can you not trust someone with colors like them?"

It was true that X and Zero were the same colors as Sonic and Knuckles. But that doesn't really apply to trust. Still, Knuckles felt okay with trusting them as well.

"I suppose we need to find someone who knows about the area, let alone the world we live in." Knuckles said. "Guess I'm not against it."

"So it's settled then?" Sonic asked.

"I guess so." Knuckles said.

Sonic and Knuckles then walked back to X and Zero.

"Alright then. I'll take your offer and work together." Sonic said.

"Excellent." X said with a smile. "We'll give you any you need if you do the same for us."

"That's fair." Knuckles said. "So, where to now?"

"To our HQ." Zero said.

X then spoke into his communicator again.

"HQ, this is X. The Maverick gave us the slip. We also have two people with us that know a few things about the Maverick we faced. We're bringing the two of them with us. So get the transport ready for two more." X said he then looked at Sonic and Knuckles. "You two might want to get close."

Sonic and Knuckles were confused by this, but they shrugged and decided to listen. They stood by X and Zero.

"HQ, take us back." X said to his communicator.

A flash of light surrounded both all them and then they instantly got transported from the bridge. Seems that Sonic and Knuckles were on their way to the Maverick Hunters HQ with X and Zero. What awaits them next? Who knows?

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on Blues and Reds Unite to Fight, X and Zero got an alert that a Maverick was extracting data from the Abel Databank. It turned out the Maverick was Metal Sonic, who was somehow able to make it to their world from his. X and Zero later confront Metal Sonic but were caught off guard with his speed. Then out of nowhere, Sonic and Knuckles arrived and also battled with Metal Sonic. However, knowing that his chances were slim, he flew out and got away from them. Now Sonic, Knuckles, X, and Zero decided to work together to find out what Metal Sonic was after. But what is he planning? Let's find out.**

* * *

After their battle with Metal Sonic, X and Zero decided to take Sonic and Knuckles to the Maverick Hunters HQ. The transporter was active and 4 heroes were about enter from the bridge. Navigators, Alia, Pallette, and Layer were all ready for X, Zero, and their two new comrades transport back.

"Systems are okay. The transfer back should be good to go." Layer said while typing on her keyboard.

"X, Zero, and those other two should be here in 3... 2... 1..." Pallette said.

In a small flash from the transport pad were X, Zero, Sonic, and Knuckles. The four had made it to Maverick Hunters HQ.

"Transfer complete." Alia said. "Welcome back, X and Zero."

"Welcome to HQ, you two." Zero said to Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic and Knuckles took a minute to look at their surrounding. They were both very impressed with the operation they ran. A bunch of computer monitors and holographic screens were all over the place. They were also many HQ members, both human and reploid.

"*whispers* Quite the busy beehive you guys run here." Sonic said looking impressed.

"This IS our base of operations. If anything bad goes down, we're the first to know." Zero stated.

As the four-step out of the platform, Alia, Layer, and Pallette came over to greet them.

"Sonic, Knuckles, these three are our navigators." X said to the two. "This is Alia, Layer, and Pallette."

"Hello there. Welcome to our HQ." Alia said to Sonic and Knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Layer said to Sonic and Knuckles as well.

Pallette walked a little closer to get a nice look at Sonic and Knuckles. A bit too close for their comfort.

"What?" Sonic said feeling awkward with the staring.

"You're the two that X and Zero brought over? You're both so cute." Pallette said joyfully.

"Cute?" Sonic and Knuckles said sounding not too fond of being called that.

"I prefer being called 'cool' over 'cute." Sonic said boldly.

"We may not look it, but the two of us are tougher than we look." Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

"He's right. The two handled themselves quite well. You should have seen them with that maverick." Zero said to Pallette.

"Huh. If you say so." Pallette said taking Zero word for it.

"There you go using that word again. **Maverick.** Can you inform us more about that?" Sonic asked. "Also, we would like to know a little bit more about where we are?"

"Oh. Right. You two are from a different world after all." X said. "How about we show you around the HQ and tell you more about the stuff in our world. So long as you tell us more about Metal Sonic and about the world you're from."

"That seems fair." Sonic said while rubbing his chin.

"Alright. Follow us." X said leading the way.

"Kay. Lead the way." Sonic said with a smile.

So X and Zero gave Sonic and Knuckles a little tour of the HQ. They basically show them some of their tech, the HQ members, and some of the rooms. As cool as it all was, Sonic and Knuckles still had a few questions about X and Zero.

"So, X, Zero, are you guys human?" Sonic asked.

"Oh. Do humans exist in the world you're from?" X asked a bit surprising to hear Sonic mention the word human.

"In some parts, yes. We also traveled to another world that had humans as well." Sonic stated.

"Huh. Interesting." X said. "But to answer your question, no. We're not humans. We're actually Reploids."

"Reploids?" Sonic and Knuckles said a bit confused.

"Basically, we're robots. But not your average robots." Zero said. "We're programmed to think, feel, and react like humans do."

"That's... amazing." Sonic said impressed. "So, you guys are closer to humans than just run-of-the-mill robots."

"Haha. I wouldn't say that." X said laughing a bit. "We may be able to feel pain like humans do, but it's not we need we need to eat or anything. Just a quick charge of our cells."

"Well, that doesn't really apply to us." Sonic said with his arms crossed. He then started to have a worried look on his face. "You guys DO have food in this world, right? Cause Knux and I don't want to starve."

"Don't worry. We have food here." X told Sonic. "Many of the members here are humans and not just reploids. So we keep a few meals in stock."

"Phew! Well, that's a big relief." Sonic said wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Now I just have to hope they have chili dogs." Sonic thought.

"Alright, let's so you some other things around here." Zero said.

So X and Zero continued to show Sonic and Knuckles around the HQ. As they did, a room they stopped nearby really interested them. A room that was titled "Simulator Room."

"Yo X, what's the deal with this room?" Sonic asked curiously.

"That's our Simulator Room. We use this room for training." X said to Sonic. "This room can create holograms that simulate robots that we encounter in the field. It also changes to the surrounding based on the places we go to them."

"Huh. Sounds kinda fun." Knuckles said with a bold smile. He then clashed his fist together. "Maybe we should go in for a quick holo-bot smashing."

"Heh. I'm down for that." Sonic said as eager as Knuckles.

"I like you two's enthusiasm. However, it should wait for another time. Besides, someone else is already using the room." Zero stated to them.

What Zero said was true. Someone else was in the Simulator Room. Sonic and Knuckles looked through the observation window to see who it was. It was a Reploid with black armor, spiky auburn hair, and an X-shaped scar on his face. This Reploid was X and Zero's Maverick Hunting partner, Axl.

Axl was shooting at a bunch of targets floating around him. He blasted each of the targets with ease and pinpoint accuracy. Sonic and Knuckles were quite amazed at his skills.

"*whisper* Quite the sure-shot, is he?" Sonic said.

"That's Axl. He's our partner. He's also a top-notch Maverick Hunter." X stated to Sonic. "He has a way with weapons that no other reploid has."

"Come on. We'll introduce you to him." Zero said Sonic and Knuckles.

Zero pushed a few buttons on one of the panels and it ended the simulation. The door then opened, allowing the four to enter the room. Axl was wondering why the simulation stopped, but as he saw X and Zero come in, he knew why.

"X, Zero, how the mission went?" Axl asked as he puts his guns away.

"The maverick got away from us." Zero said shrugging. "But we did run into these guys."

Axl's attention was now on Sonic and Knuckles.

"Who... are they? What... are they?" Axl asked confused by what Sonic and Knuckles were.

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna." X said. "They are from the same planet the maverick is from."

"Wait? They're from a different planet?" Axl asked surprised to hear that.

"It's a long story. Not the right time for details." Sonic said to Axl.

"Alright. I'm not much of a guy who likes long stories anyway." Axl said. "Anyway, X, Zero, I think I'm ready to get back on the field."

"Back on the field? I thought you were already on the field." Knuckles said.

"I don't know. I think we still need to run some more tests." X said.

"More tests? Come on, X." Axl said in a fit. He then started spinning one of his handguns. "I'm in tip-top shap..." Axl then started trembling and dropped his gun. He then started to rub the side of his head. "Ahhhhhhh..."

"Hey. You okay?" Sonic said concerned.

"I'm... fine..." Axl replied softly.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked Zero.

"During our last battle, Axl took a hit to the head. Because of it, he suffers system failures every now and then." Zero stated.

What Zero was referring to was their last battle with Sigma and Lumine. After defeating Lumine, Axl got a bit too close. A black tentacle came out of Lumine's body and delivered a blow to Axl's head. Zero and X then blew Lumine to bits but Axl was still pretty hurt. Since then, Axl has hardly been on any missions.

"If that's the case, why can you just fix him up?" Sonic asked. "Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Axl's... a bit different from other reploids." Zero said.

"Different how?" Knuckles asked.

"Axl's a prototype. The components he's built with are different from other reploids. We don't have the proper stuff to fix up Axl. So that's why we haven't been able to fix him completely."

"I see." Sonic said. "Shoot! I wish Tails was here with us. He could fix Axl up no problem."

"Who's Tails?" Axl asked.

"My buddy from home." Sonic stated happily.

"His real name is Miles Prower, but we call him Tails on the count of his two-tails." Knuckles said. "Sonic and I count on him a lot."

"He's a young little fox, but he's REALLY smart. He has more brain power than most people put together." Sonic stated. "But he still at home and we're here."

"So you think this Tails could actually fix me up?" Axl asked.

"I **know** Tails could fix you up. That's how good he is." Sonic said proudly.

"Well... what good that will do if he's at some other world." Axl said sounding bummed. Axl then picked up his handgun from the floor. "I'll overcome this sooner or later. Upgrade or not. I'll be back on the field soon. Just you wait, X and Zero."

"Yeah. There will always be a spot for you, Axl." X said.

"Thanks!" Axl said happily. "Alright, I'm gonna go recharge."

With that said, Axl left the room.

"Will he really be okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Axl's a fighter. He'll be fine." Zero said.

"Really wish Tails was here." Sonic said still knowing he could help out Axl.

"Problem for later." X said to Sonic. "Now how about you tell us what we need to know now."

"Do you guys have a room where we could talk in private?" Sonic asked.

"I got a room in mind." X said.

X and Zero then took Sonic and Knuckles to a room similar to a dorm room. The room had bunk beds and a few crates. A nice room to talk and to rest.

"Since you guys are here for the time being, you can use this room as your resting quarters." X said. "Feel free to rest here and call us for anything you need."

"Not bad." Sonic said liking the room. "Dibs on the top bunk." Sonic then uses his speed and quickly laid on the top bunk. The mattress was surprisingly soft. "It's like I'm sleeping on a cloud."

"Please. You mostly sleep on trees or the grass." Knuckles said to Sonic.

"So do you, Knux." Sonic said to Knuckles since he doesn't sleep any different from Sonic.

"Alright. It's just us now. Can we talk now?" Zero asked.

"Right. That's why we're here, isn't it?" Sonic said before jumping out the bed and to the ground. "You got questions, we got questions. Since this is your world and we're more confused about everything here, care to answer our questions first?"

"That's fine. What do you want to know?" X asked.

"What do we need to know about this world? What's makes it different from ours?" Sonic asked.

"I suppose we could tell you a bit of everything you need to know." X said. "Now, where to start? How about the beginning?"

"Fine with me." X said. "Many years ago, there were two great scientists. Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily. Dr. Light help develop computer and robotic technology to help benefit mankind. Dr. Wily, however, even though he helped develop computer and robotic technology too, he wanted to use robots for his own conquest."

"So while Dr. Light was a good guy, Dr. Wily was a bad guy." Knuckles said.

"This Dr. Wily sounds a lot like Dr. Eggman from our world." Sonic said. "Quick question, was this Dr. Wily bald, have a high IQ, but a bit of a madman, builts thousands of robots, flies in a little tiny ship, and wants nothing more than world domination?"

"Yes. Actually, that describes him perfectly." X said.

"Huh. So he's **exactly** like Eggman." Sonic said.

"Even in another world, someone else has to deal with someone like that." Knuckles said while crossing his arms. "Alright, go on."

"To stop Wily from ruling the world with his robots, Dr. Light created a robot to fight them. That robot... was _Megaman_. The **Original** Megaman." X said.

" _Megaman_? So, there was a Megaman before you?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. The Megaman of that time wasn't as strong as I am, but was still powerful enough to protect the world from Wily time and time again." X stated.

"Haha! He sounds like me." Sonic said happily. "So, what happened to the Original Megaman?"

"He's been destroyed and offline for years. Dr. Light created me to be his successor." X said with his hand in his chest. "But during that point in time, I was considered way too powerful and that worried Dr. Light. He was afraid that there might be a slight chance I turn evil. So he put me in a stasis pad which tested me and made sure I wouldn't turn maverick. It... took a while."

"How long?" Sonic asked.

"About a century." X said.

"WHAT?! THAT LONG?!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted out in shock.

"Like I said, it took a while." X said firmly. "After that, I woke up at this time and became an A-Class Maverick Hunter and took down a robot and reploids that went maverick."

"Nice." Knuckles said before looking at Zero. "So what about you, Zero?"

"It's... a difficult story." Zero said while rubbing the back of his head. "Do you really want to hear the truth?"

"Of course. Come on." Knuckles said wanting to hear Zero's story.

"Well... in a way, I was created like X. A powerful reploid that had to be put into a stasis pod. But... I wasn't created by Dr. Light. I was created... by Dr. Wily." Zero admitted.

"WHAT?! DR. WILY?!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted out in complete and total shock.

"The same Dr. Wily?" Sonic asked sounding serious.

"The one in the same." Zero replied. "Wily created me to be stronger than the original Megaman in every way. Like X here. I was supposed to be his greatest creation and help him take over the world."

"So what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently, I was a failed experiment. It's because of that, he put me in a stasis pod. Never to be awoken again." Zero said as he turned his back.

"But... that wasn't the case, was it?" Knuckles asked.

"Nope." Zero said turning back around. "I was awakened later and long story short, I joined the Maverick Hunters with X. Now I fight Mavericks and keep the peace."

"Nice." Sonic said with a smile. "I bet you the other Maverick Hunters are determined like you too."

"That's not exactly true." X said. "A few of our hunters... actually turned maverick."

"Like Vile... and Sigma." Zero said with his arms crossed.

"I feel like we should ask. Who are Vile and Sigma?" Knuckles asked.

"Some of the worst of the worst." Zero said. "Vile use to be one of our prized hunters, but then he became our sworn enemy. He caused havoc and hurt a lot of people. Thanks to X, Axl, and myself, we were finally able to put an end to him. He's nothing but scrap now."

"I see. Now, who's Sigma?" Sonic asked.

"*sigh* If there was any maverick who would make the top of the most dangerous list, it's him." X said sounding serious. "Sigma was a former commander and one of the highest ranking hunters in HQ. He was also the one who discovered Zero. But little after, he went maverick and wanted to rebel against humankind."

"Sigma was the commander?" Sonic asked sounding a bit surprised.

"He went maverick around the time Zero was awakened?" Knuckles thought finding it weird.

"Yeah... and he used his _leading skills_ to lead the other mavericks." Zero stated. "Time and time, even after defeating all the mavericks in his command, even after destroying him several times, Sigma would always come back and reek havoc."

"Tch! I hate this Sigma guy already." Sonic said gritting his teeth. "He sounds even worst than Metal."

"Is that Sigma guy still out there?" Knuckles asked.

"No. The last battle we faced him in may as well have been the last battle with him." X said. "It was a long battle, but Zero, Axl, and I fought with everything we had and finished him. Hopefully for good this time."

"The only thing left of Sigma is his scrapped up body in the Moon Base." Zero said.

"Since then, mavericks readings have also decreased. Barely any mavericks out there these days." X stated.

"It's not totally zero, but definitely fewer." Zero said.

"Still, Zero and I want a world of peace like Dr. Light wanted. Someday soon, we hope we could make that happen." X said proudly.

Sonic and Knuckles were started to like X and Zero. They were a lot like themselves. Fighting robots to keep the peace. They could tell now that they were both good and could be trusted.

"That's some story. You two have quite the tale." Knuckles said impressed. He then looked at Zero. "Oh. Zero, don't sweat the whole 'An evil guy created me for evil purposes' thing. I know a thing or two about an evil scientist trying to use you."

"He does." Sonic said with a sly grin. "Eggman has tricked him so many times. So so so so so..."

"They get it." Knuckles said looking ticked.

X and Zero laughed a bit.

"Alright then, we told you everything we need to know. How about doing us the favor and telling us about you guys." X said.

"Right, it's only fair. Guess we should start at the beginning as well." Sonic said. "Long ago in our world, there was an evil scientist who captures animals and used to the power his robots. His name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Otherwise known as Dr. Eggman."

"The Doctor you said was similar to Dr. Wily, correct?" X asked.

"Correct." Sonic said nodding. "Eggman always wants one thing. To rule the world with his army of robots."

"Jeez. This guy DOES sound like Wily." Zero stated.

"But little did the Egghead knew, there was someone strong and fast enough to handle him. Me. Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic said with his usual thumbs up. "I battled Eggman countless times and always defeated him. Course, sometimes I get help from my good buddies. Like Tails and Knux here."

"Sonic, I wanted to ask, how did you possess such speed?" X asked.

"Bionics? Body Enhancement?" Zero asked.

"Nothing. I was born with my powers." Sonic stated.

"Seriously?" X and Zero said stunned.

"Yeah. I've always had super speed. I would always feel weird about it when I was a kid since no one else had speed like mine. But it was fun been fast and it has it's advantages." Sonic said boldly. "I use my powers to beat down Eggman's robots. As well as a few other enemies I faced over the years."

"How did you two meet?" Zero asked.

"That's... a difficult part to say." Knuckles said showing signs of sweating.

"Difficult? Why?" Zero asked.

"Knuckles is what we like to call... _gullible_." Sonic said while snickering a bit.

"Gullible?" X and Zero said looking confused.

"I'M NOT GULLIBLE!" Knuckles shouted out at Sonic.

"Sonic, what do you mean Knuckles is gullible?" X asked.

"Let's just say Knuckles was crazy enough to help Eggman on more than one occasion. That includes the first time we met." Sonic stated

"I didn't know he was the bad guy at the time." Knuckles stated firmly at Sonic.

"Wait a second. Knuckles _worked_ for this Dr. Eggman?" X asked.

"Maybe we should go back a bit." Knuckles said. "In our world, I'm a guardian. I'm the last of my kind and my job is to guard the Master Emerald and Angel Island. A floating island. When Eggman came to my island, he told me Sonic was coming and planning to steal the Master Emerald. But it turns out that it was a trick and he was the one who wanted to steal it. Long story short, Sonic and I joined forces, beat Eggman, got back the Master Emerald, and Sonic and I became friends."

"Yep." Sonic said happily while putting his arm around Knuckles's shoulder. "Knuckles and I still go at each other every now and again, but the two of us are good buddies now. Right, Knuxy?"

"Don't call me that." Knuckles said with a straight face. "I guess I can relate to Zero here. He's a red guy. I'm a red guy. You were created by an evil scientist. I was tricked by an evil scientist."

"Ah ha! Guess us red guys actually have something in common." Zero said smiling a bit.

"Do you also enjoy a good fight?" Knuckles asked Zero with a smirk.

"Naturally." Zero answered with a smirk. "Another thing we have in common."

"Perhaps we could spar a bit later on." Knuckles said with his left fist up and had a cocky smile.

"Fine by me. We can go anytime you want." Zero said with a smile similar to Knuckles.

"Save it for later, guys." X said to Zero and Knuckles. "Sonic, can you now tell us of Metal Sonic?"

"Right." Sonic said looking and sounding serious. "After so many losses, Eggman thought the only way to beat me was to have someone like me. That's when he decided to create a robot to match me with speed and power. He created many different versions of a robot me. But Metal Sonic... Metal Sonic tops all of them."

"Metal has been a pain in our rears for more times than we can count." Knuckles stated. "He's strong, intelligent, can copy abilities, and his speed can even exceed Sonic's."

"What?! He's faster than you, Sonic?" X asked sounding stunned.

"Not confirmed." Sonic said firmed and crossing his arms. "Anyway, even with his abilities, he's still no match for my raw power. Even when he transformed into Metal Overload, Tails, Knuckles, and I took him down."

Metal Overload was Metal Sonic's strongest transformation. He wanted to use his powers to finally defeat Sonic and take over the world into his own hands and not Eggman's. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were able to put an end to that plan. That was the closest time Metal Sonic ever had to defeating Sonic.

"I see. So you were always able to defeat Metal Sonic." X said.

"Yeah, but he always comes up with some new way to try and beat me and my friends." Sonic said.

"So... our last question is this. How did he come to our world?" X asked.

"That's an easy one." Sonic said. "He used these."

Sonic then brought them out. The 7 Chaos Emeralds. Green, blue, red, yellow, white, purple, and turquoise. They all floated in a circle around Sonic. X and Zero were in shock and awe by the sight of these.

"Wooah!" X and Zero said still in awe.

"What... are they?"

"Whatever they are, I getting **massive** readings of power from all of them. They're almost off the scale." Zero stated.

"These are the Chaos Emeralds. 7 powerful emeralds from our world. Just one of them contains a huge amount of energy. They can even posess the power to control time and space." Sonic stated. "He used these to come to your world."

"I see." X said understanding everything.

"Still, it's weird. I expected Metal Sonic to use the emeralds to power himself up. But instead... he used them to transport himself here. Like... he was _planning_ to come here." Sonic said.

"Planning to come here? Wait! So you telling us he already knew about our world?" X asked.

"I don't know." Sonic said shaking his head. "But this isn't the first time someone uses the chaos emeralds to travel into other universes or dimensions."

"Hmmm. So when Metal Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to get here, you use them to follow him." Zero said.

"Not exactly." Knuckles said. "Remember what I told you? About me being the guardian of the Master Emerald? It was the Master Emerald that sent us here. But..." Knuckles then called out something. Large green shards that emitted a glowing aura. The sight of these put X and Zero in shock and awe again. "... as it did, it shattered into pieces."

"Those shards are the Master Emerald?" X asked still in awe.

"Broken or not, I still sense an immense amount of energy from them. Maybe even more than the emeralds." Zero stated after scanning the power.

"This isn't the first time the emerald shattered into pieces. Usually, I could just put all the pieces together and form the emerald back again." Knuckles said "However..." Knuckles then tried to force the pieces back together, but they weren't forming back up. "... no matter how many time I try, the emerald won't form back up. Without the Master Emerald being in its original form, we can't go back to our world."

"The same case for the emeralds. It's like they are telling us not to leave." Sonic said with the emeralds still floating around him. He then called them back and put them away. "I think it has something to do with Metal."

"The Master Emerald did bring us here and Metal Sonic just happens to be here too. Maybe it's the Master Emerald's way of saying that we need to stop him and bring him back to our world." Knuckles said as he puts away the Master Emerald shards.

"You thinks that's the reason?" X asked.

"Seems that's way." Knuckles said.

"All we know is that if Metal is here causing trouble, then we need to stop him. No matter what." Sonic said sounding determined.

X and Zero started to really admire Sonic and Knuckles determination. They always seemed really for action and were willing to not give up. They really were a lot like them.

"Okay. That's pretty much everything. Everything you really need to know anyway." Sonic said to X and Zero.

"Sonic, Knuckles, can we make a request?" X asked.

"Allow us to help you find Metal." Zero said.

"Huh?" Sonic and Knuckles said.

"We told you before, it's our job to help others and fight against rogue robots." X said with a fist up. "This kind of thing is right in our alley."

"You sure? This is more of our business than yours." Knuckles stated.

"That doesn't matter." Zero said. "Like you two, if someone is causing trouble, then we need to stop them. No matter what."

"Besides, if he's causing problems in our world, then it's just as much our business as it is yours." X said.

"You not gonna take no for an answer, are you?" Sonic asked with a cocky smile.

"Taking a 'no' isn't really in our programs." X said with a smirk.

"Heh!" Knuckles chuckled. "Very well. But you should know, Metal Sonic isn't a push-over."

"Who said that we were?" Zero said with a smirk.

"So it's settled. Let's work together and find out what Metal Sonic is up to." X said.

"Right." Sonic, Knuckles, and Zero said nodding.

X then walked closer to Sonic and put his hand out. Sonic then shook X's hand as a sign of their new partnership. Zero and Knuckles did the same.

"I think the four of us are gonna make quite the team." Sonic said happily.

With that, Sonic, Knuckles, X, and Zero agreed to work together to find Metal Sonic and put an end to whatever he's planning. But the real question was this. **What** was Metal Sonic planning?

On a top of a tall tower in Abel City, was Metal Sonic checking the data he collected. As he goes through the data, he stopped at some data that interested him.

" _The Moon Base, huh?_ " Metal Sonic said. He then looks up at the night sky and saw the moon. "Then that's where I'm heading."

Metal Sonic turned on his thrusters and started to fly into the sky. Next stop, the moon.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on Blues and Reds Unite to Fight, Sonic and Knuckles went with X and Zero to the Maverick Hunters HQ. Sonic and Knuckles met the operators and their partner, Axl. After explaining things in a room, X and Zero decided to help Sonic and Knuckles in finding Metal Sonic and bringing him back to his real world. But little did they know, Metal Sonic was already planning something. Something big that required him to head to the Moon Base. What's gonna happen next? Let's find out.**

* * *

It was the next day and Sonic and Knuckles were with X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Pallette, and Layer and one of the operating rooms. There was a bunch of machinery. It looked like they were planning something for Sonic and Knuckles.

"So X, why did you called us here?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed.

"Since you guys are gonna be here for a while, we thought we should give you something to help you out." X said to Sonic.

"We told Alia and the girls if they could design you some exosuits to help you out." X said.

"These exosuits can not only work as armor, but boost the abilities you two already possess." Alia said.

"Huh. Sounds cool, but I don't think we need them." Sonic said.

"Sonic and I are fine on our own." Knuckles added.

"Your skills are quite impressive but we still recommend you wear them." Pallette said.

"You guys may be pros at busting up robots in your world, but the robots in our world are different." Zero stated. "Many mavericks are pretty strong. Heck, some of them are even on par with X and I."

"We have no doubt that you two are strong, but there's nothing wrong with some extra protection, right?" Layer asked.

Sonic and Knuckles thought about it for a while. It's true that they are new to this world and they still didn't know what the robots here were capable of compared to the robots of their world. Plus the exosuits did sound like a good idea.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea." Sonic said. "But nothing in the pants area. We don't really 'do' pants."

"O... kay..." Axl said feeling weird Sonic would say that.

So Sonic stand on this electric pad. It looked like the transport pad, but smaller.

"Stand up straight, Sonic." Alia said to Sonic.

"Kay." Sonic said standing straight.

Alia then pushed a few buttons and activated the pad. A light surrounded Sonic and the exosuit started to appear on his body. It was mostly dark blue with some regular blue lines. The main part of the exosuit was the chest part with a collar around his neck. It looked closer to armor, but felt skin-tight. His gloves changed to black ones with a small blue hexagon pattern on them and a communicator on his right wrist. Lastly, his shoes changed to a black and blue one with an epic design. As requested by Sonic, nothing covering the pants area.

"Sonic, your suit was designed to benefit your speed." Layer said. "You should have more wind resistance, making it even easier for you to run fast. The boots you have on also can allow you to stand on ceiling, ice, and water."

"*whistles* Nice!" Sonic said liking the suit and looking at his new shoes. "Plus shoes that let me **stand** on water? That will be handy since I can't swin."

"Also, look at your right arm." Palette said. Sonic noticed the communicator on his wrist. "That's a communicator. With it, you can contact us and we can give you feedback. Just like the Maverick Hunters."

"Huh. It's a lot like the communicators our team uses back home." Sonic said.

"Alright. Guess it's my turn." Knuckles said ready to get his exosuit.

"Just step on the pad like Sonic did." Alia said to Knuckles.

Sonic got off of the pad and Knuckles was now on it. Knuckles stood straight like Sonic did and Alia pushed a few buttons and activated the pad again A light surrounded Knuckles and his exosuit started to appear on his body. It looked a lot like Sonic's, but it was dark red with some regular red lines. His gloves were black now with a red hexagon pattern and a communicator on his right wrist like Sonic. Then last but not least, his shoes changed to black and red ones with a slick design.

"Knuckles, since you pack a punch, your suit was designed to help benefit that." Layer said. "Your gloves can add some extra power to your fist and compress heat into them for fire punches."

"Not bad. But I could kinda already do that." Knuckles stated. "But this will make it much easier."

"Your boots are also designed to keep traction when you're on the ground." Layer added.

"We also gave you a communicator like Sonic." Palette added.

"Neat." Knuckles said looking at his communicator.

"Now you guys are equipped for a fight just like us." Axl said.

"So, would you like to test them out?" X asked with a smile.

"Thought you would never ask." Sonic and Knuckles both said with smirks.

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, Metal Sonic was still flying in the depths of space as he makes his way to the moon. After some time of flying, he finally landed on the moon.

" _At long last, I'm finally here._ " Metal Sonic said to himself.

He then looks up and in front of him was a large building that looks closer to a castle than some base. This was no doubt the Moon Base. The spot where X, Zero, and Axl had their battle with Sigma and Lumine.

" _Now... let's see what we can find._ " Metal Sonic said.

Seems that Metal Sonic had a reason to head to the Moon Base. A big reason.

Back at the Maverick Hunters HQ, Sonic and Knuckles were giving the simulation room a try to test out their new suits. The two Mobians were taking on programs of robots. Sonic and Knuckles beat all of them easily. Sonic used his homing attack on four bots and smash them down.

"I got to say, this suit's actually pretty good. I never felt so one with my speed." Sonic said.

"I know what you mean." Knuckles said as he bashes some more robots. "Haha! I barely feel anything backlash from my punches. It's like I'm fighting paper."

"This suit's might make things too easy for us." Sonic said with his usual cocky smile.

As the two continued with their training, X, Zero, and Axl watched the observation window.

"Amazing! Those two aren't even breaking a sweat." Axl said impressed.

"According to this, they have taken out 274 robots." X said looking at their status. "They might be close to breaking the record."

"Guess they weren't kidding when they say they fight bots like we do for a living." Axl said.

"Then perhaps... they need a bit of a challenge." Zero said with a smirk. Zero then started walking to the door. "You coming, X?"

"Heh. Gladly." X said smirking as well.

X stopped the simulation program and then followed Zero to the room door. As Sonic and Knuckles continued fighting robots, they soon disappeared. This confused Sonic and Knuckles until they saw X and Zero walk over to them.

"X, Zero, what's up?" Sonic asked the two reploids. "We were still in the middle of bot bashing."

"Zero and I were thinking things were a bit too easy for you." X said.

"So... we thought you two should have opponents that are a bit more of a 'challenge'." Zero said with a smirk.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Sonic and Knuckles said getting that X and Zero wanted to battle them.

"I was wondering when we would get the chance to battle." Knuckles said with a cocky smile. He then bumped his fist together. "Better now than later, right?"

"Now this will only be a quick training battle. No need for us to go all out." X said.

"But with that said, that doesn't mean we're gonna hold back." Zero said as he reaches for his Z Saber from his back.

"Fine by us. We're not the kind to hold back anyway." Knuckles said.

"Truth be told, we don't know how." Sonic said shrugging.

"Then this will be fun." Zero said smirking.

The four then stepped back a bit before getting ready to battle.

"Sonic, I hope you don't mind me taking on Zero." Knuckles said to Sonic.

"Fine by me. I wanted to take on X anyway." Sonic said with a smirk.

"It's like your reading our hard drives." Zero said with a smirk as his Z-Saber lights up.

"Are you ready, Sonic?" X asked as his arm changes to his X-Buster.

"Let's do this." Sonic said eagerly.

With that said, it was only a few seconds later that the two Mobians and the two reploids engaged in battle. Sonic fought with X while Knuckles took on Zero. Sonic turned into a ball and spin dash at X and pushed him back. Zero dashed at Knuckles with his Z-Saber and slashed down. But Knuckles quickly dodged it and countered with a punch, pushing Zero back. Things were just getting started.

X used his X-Buster and fired a few rounds. Sonic dodged each of them easily with style. X was gonna have to do more to get a hit on Sonic. So X focused his processor on Sonic's speed and tried to predict his moves as Sonic circled around him at high speeds. X then started charging up his X-Buster.

"Charge Shot!" X shouted out as he fires and the blast actually hits Sonic. This caught Sonic by surprised.

"Woah! You actually got me." Sonic said impressed.

"I've been built by the best inventor in the world. I can handle people with high speeds." X said proudly.

"Not bad. But you should know, this isn't even my top speed." Sonic said with his usual cocky grin.

Sonic then revved up his speed for a powerful spin dash. When he picked up enough speed, he dashed at X.

"Crystal Wall!" X shouted out.

He then created an orange wall of crystal and it blocked Sonic's attack. Sonic then jumped back.

"What?" Sonic said surprised. "How did you do that?"

"I'm equipped with many special weapons." X said to Sonic boasting a bit. "I have more than just a cannon arm."

"Heh! Not bad. Not bad." Sonic said even more impressed. "But like you, I have more than just spinning into a ball and running fast." Sonic then got into his running position. "Care to try my Blue Tornado?"

Sonic spin-dashed in a circle around X in high speeds. His running then created a blue tornado surrounding him. The Blue Tornado lifted X from the ground and high up in the air. X was now trapped in the vortex of the tornado.

"Ngh! His winds are pretty strong." X thought. "Then I'll counter with this. Howling Tornado!" X then summoned a giant tornado that cancels Sonic's tornado.

"Woah!" Sonic said as he stops running circles. "He stopped my tornado with a tornado of his own."

"Now take this! Sonic Cutter!" X shouted out from the air. X fired three blue crescent-shaped blasts at Sonic.

"Triple Sonic Wave!" Sonic shouted out. Sonic somersaulted three times and created three waves of wind that shot up into the air and countered X's Sonic Cutter.

"Unbelievable!" X thought as he lands on the ground. He countered my attack with his own. X could help but be impressed by Sonic's skills.

"Hehe! This is getting fun." Sonic said with a smile.

"I would be lying if I say I didn't enjoy this myself." X said also smiling.

"Come on. Don't stop now. I want to see what else you got." Sonic said eagerly.

"If that's what you want..." X said eagerly with his cannon up.

As Sonic and X continued battling, Knuckles and Zero were doing the same. Zero tried attacking with his Z-Saber a few times, but Knuckles dodged each slash easily.

"Man, he's not as fast as Sonic, but he's still quick." Zero thought.

"Heh! With all the battles I had with Sonic, I've learned how to dodge attacks quickly." Knuckles thought while smirking.

Knuckles decided to counterattack with a few punches. But like Knuckles did, Zero dodged each of his attacks.

"Try this! Youdantotsu!" Zero shouted out. Zero's Youdantotsu technique was a green forward strike that was strong enough to break barriers. The strike hit Knuckles in his chest and knocked him down to the ground.

"GAAAHHHH!" Knuckles said before getting back up. "That got me good."

"Be thankful for that suit of yours. If I had hit you full-on, you would be down for the count right now." Zero said while holding his Z-Saber up.

"Heh. I'm disappointed that you underestimate me." Knuckles said with a smirk. He then got back to his fighting position. "Let me show you how tough I really am."

Knuckles quickly charged forward at Zero and hit him with a mighty punch that packed a lot of force. Even to knock Zero a few feet back.

"Gahh!" Zero said as he shakes himself up. "That... was actually pretty good. If you had hit me any closer, that could have really dislocated my joints."

"Heh! Pretty obvious, but I been known to pack a big punch." Knuckles said with a smirk and his right fist forward.

"Heh." Zero said as he puts away his Z-Saber. "Maybe I should take a move from your playbook." Zero then switches to using his K Knuckle. "How about I match your knuckles with my K Knuckle, Knuckles?"

"Oh ho! Some fist-to-fist combat? I'm always up for that." Knuckles said an eager grin.

Knuckles and Zero then collide fists and the collision made quite a strong impact. Knuckles and Zero did several more punches at each other and each of their attacks collided with one another. Knuckles then stepped back to switch things up.

"Ground Pound!" Knuckles shouted out. Knuckles then pound his fist to the ground, creating a red shock wave that knocked Zero off his feet. Knuckles then jumped up high over and went charging with his fist at Zero. "You're mine!"

Zero quickly rolled out the way before getting slammed by Knuckles. Zero then went on the counter strike.

"Senpuukyaku!" Zero shouted out. He then performed a spinning kick move, delivering several hits at Knuckles. "Now take this! Shouryuuken!" Zero now executed an ice uppercut on Knuckles sending him up.

The icy uppercut wasn't cold enough to freeze Knuckles. But it did get him some chills. Then Knuckles decided to counter-attack.

"One good uppercut deserves another. Blazing Uppercut!" Knuckles said. Knuckles' fist then started to catch fire and he performed a fire uppercut on Zero sending him up higher in the air.

Zero quickly recovered in the air and performed a backflip as he lands on the ground. As Knuckles also landed on the ground, the two reds smirked at each other.

"Well now, this is better than I expected." Zero said at Knuckles.

"Ditto. I kinda want to keep this battle going." Knuckles said at Zero.

"Then let's keep it going." Zero said eagerly.

As the four heroes continue to spar, Axl watched from the observation window. To him, it looked like X and Zero were actually having fun with the battle. Axl couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Man, look at X and Zero. They can still handle themselves so well." Axl thought. He then looked at Sonic and Knuckles. "Even the newbies seem to have some top skills. Me, on the other hand, feels like I'm barely useful since that day."

Axl still flashback to the day he took a serious head injury after their battle with Lumine. He was still feeling the effect to his body.

"One day soon, I'll be back on the field. Program errors or not." Axl thought looking determined.

Meanwhile, back on the Moon Base, Metal Sonic was still searching around. Floating around using his turbines as he searches for something. He sees nothing but the scraps of former robots that were defeated. Metal Sonic didn't just randomly come to the Moon Base. He came here for a reason. He had made it to the last room in the Base. The Throne Room.

" _This must be the place._ " Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic sees a huge crater that has nothing but black smother. This was the spot where Lumine was destroyed by X's charge shot. Meaning the remains in the crater were Lumine's. To Metal Sonic, this didn't interest him. What did interest Metal was... what was near the Throne. The body of a former Maverick. It was muscular looking with a black body and horns on his heads. It also looks completely lifeless.

" _So... you really have been here this whole time._ " Metal Sonic said. " _Hello... Sigma_."

Later back at the HQ, Sonic, X, Knuckles, and Zero were all panting pretty heavily.

"*huff* *huff* You guys are not bad at all." X said smiling but still breathing heavily.

"Heh heh! Didn't think robots could get tired." Sonic said smiling but also breathing heavily.

"Remember, we were programmed to think and feel just like humans do." X stated.

"Then after our little battle, you guys must be pretty tired." Knuckles said with a smirk. Even if he was tired himself.

"Heh. I could keep going. But... this was only supposed to be a quick spar. So we should stop here." Zero said.

"If that's what you want." Sonic said. "I must say, you two are really good."

"They don't call us the best Maverick Hunters for nothing." X said boasting a bit.

"But even so, you shouldn't underestimate Metal Sonic. He's tougher than he looks and he has a lot of other tricks on his metal sleeves." Sonic said sounding serious.

"Metal's isn't anything new for us. We'll handle things like always." Zero said with his arms crossed.

"Do you have any idea where Metal went off to?" Knuckles asked.

"Alia's trying to see what data Metal Sonic extracted for a clue. But it's still gonna take some time." X said.

"So I guess we have to play the waiting game." Knuckles said.

"I always hated that game." Sonic said not being a fan of waiting. "But I guess we have no choice. We just got to hope that whatever Metal's planning isn't too big."

Truth be told, Sonic was wrong. Metal Sonic was planning something big. Back at the Moon Base, Metal Sonic flew closer to Sigma body for a closer look.

" _So, this is the mighty Sigma in all of his former glory_." Metal Sonic said. He then started releasing some iron wires and put them in the red core of his body. " _Now, let's see if I can_..."

Metal Sonic then started hacking into Sigma's core. As he did, some short circuity happened and Metal's eye faded to black.

Metal then found himself in total darkness. But he wasn't alone in the darkness. In front of him was a total Reploid that was bald and wearing green armor. This... was no doubt... Sigma.

"Who are you?" Sigma asked Metal.

" _You must be Sigma? I'm Metal Sonic_." Metal Sonic said.

"Hmpt! As if I really cared." Sigma said. "My question is why have you hacked into my database? While a small part of my being still exists, my body is dead. I am no use to you."

" _That's where you're wrong._ " Metal Sonic said. " _I've read all about you in the database_." At that moment, images of Sigma started appearing. " _You were one of the most fearsome robots in the history of this world. You have cause many destruction plans and almost got away with all of them._ "

"Almost. But never succeeded." Sigma said. "Failed every step of the way thanks to those damn Maverick Hunters."

" _Are you referring to X and Zero?_ " Metal asked.

"How did you know?" Sigma asked.

" _First, let me tell you something. I came from another world. My reason for being here is to destroy my greatest enemy._ " Metal said as images of Sonic appeared. " _Sonic The Hedgehog. He and one of his companions, Knuckles, have come to this world to stop me. I only have one purpose. To destroy Sonic, once and for all."_

"How is any of this MY concern?" Sigma asked Metal.

" _Funny you should ask. Not too long ago, I had an encounter with the ones called X and Zero._ " Metal Sonic said as images of X and Zero appeared. Then an image with X, Zero, Sonic, and Knuckles. " _It also seems that they are now accompanied by my enemies_. _Your enemies and my are now most likely working together._ "

"Is that right?" Sigma asked as he cringes his fist. Sigma still held a deep hatred for X and Zero. "X, Zero, what I wouldn't give to have another chance to destroy them."

" _If I had feelings, I would be happy to hear you say that._ " Metal said. " _I can help you get revenge on your enemies. If our enemies are working together..."_

"Ahh... yes. Then there's no reason we shouldn't do the same, correct?" Sigma said with a grin.

" _Heh heh heh_." Metal laughed.

"Very well then, little Maverick. The two of us shall form an alliance." Sigma said.

" _Joining together..._ "

"... for one purpose."

" _ **The complete and total destruction of our enemies**_." Metal and Sigma said together.

Metal Sonic floated up and then had his hand out. Sigma then shook Metal's hand. As they did, black and green glowing wires started to surround both of them. It didn't bother both of them. Instead, they both just laughed maniacally. This was what was happening inside the hard drives of Metal and Sonic. On the outside, Metal Sonic was fusing with the parts of Sigma's body. To form a new... and fearsome body.

" _We... are... reborn._ "

 **End of Chapter 4.**


End file.
